


Snufflenight

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More Snuffle antics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snufflenight

## Snufflenight

by James Rellan

Not mine and no money made.

Hugs to the snufflebear.

* * *

Blair walked upstairs as the scary theme music to the movie Halloween played. When he reached the top, there, sitting on the bed wearing a hockey mask and carrying a machete, was da Bear. 

"Snuffles," Blair scolded as he turned off the cd player, "Halloween is over. I know you think it's unfair that you only get to be PsychodemonBear once a year but that's the way it is." 

Snuffles sigh. He try so hard to be scareys. It never works on His Blair or His Jim. Maybe it works on other peoples. Snuffles bet if him toting machete he not get bearnapped or nearly de-stuffed by the undead. 

Blair removed the mask soothing and fluffing the flattened fur. He took the machete (okay, plastic bowie knife. He's a Snuffles what did you expect?) and packed it away with the mask. 

"Can I leave you alone now, Snuffy?" Blair kidded the bear. He gave the furry muzzle a kiss and bounced downstairs to do some work in his office. 

Snuffles bored now. _sigh_ Him watch dust motes dancing in the air. _What funs. Hmph_

He hear growlings coming from shadow parts of the bedroom. 

Gulp. 

_Hello?_

One shadow coalesced into the form of a black panther. Another became a silvery wolf. 

_Jimkitty!_ Snuffles shouts. _Big WuffWuff!_

The panther hopped onto the bed and gave Snuffles a few grooming licks. _Hello, Bear_

The wolf made as if to grab a paw and give it a gentle gnawing. The bandage confused the wolf for a moment then he figured it out and gave Snuffles a sympathy lick. 

_You guys wants to play poker?_

* * *

Jim's stomach grumbled when he managed to haul himself out of the truck. His sensitive nose picked up the wonderful smell of Blair's lasagna. He found the energy to make it to the elevator. 

He opened the door to 307 just in time to see Blair finish setting the table. "Hey, Chief." 

"Jim." Blair hugged him and gave him a tonsil-hunting kiss. 

Now, that's the way to say 'welcome home', Jim thought. 

"Wash up, mine. Every thing's ready." 

* * *

Jim sat on the couch necking with Blair. Noises from upstairs kept breaking in on his concentration. He heard the occasional Snuffle laugh along with some growls and yips. He resolutely ignored them and threw himself into loving Blair. 

* * *

Snuffles shakes his head at Jimkitty. _No growling. It not my fault you not have opposable thumbs. If you have thumbs, you deal us better hands_

_You have an ace behind your ear, Bear_

Snuffles blushed-ed. Oops. Him bluffs. _That just decoration. My Blair wears earrings. I wears playing cards_

A steely-eyed cat stare made Snuffles think 'Uh ohs'. 

The cat pounced Snuffles sending cards flying everywhere. 

* * *

"What the hell?" Jim sprang up under the shower of cards dislodging a protesting Blair. "Snuffles!" 

Jim stopped at the top of the stairs so fast Blair slammed into his back. The room was a mess. Jim's lucky deck peppered the bed and floor. One wolf spirit guide pointed a paw disavowing any personal knowledge of the miscreants responsible. 

The panther lay sprawled on the bed trying to bite off the cards stuck to its claws while Snuffles made 'grrrr' noises and wrestled Jimkitty's tail. Snuffles looks up to see His Jim making a strange face. His Blair looked worried. 

Jim bolted out of the loft followed closely by Blair. He stopped at the end of the hall, leaned against the wall and laughed until tears ran down his face. 

Blair felt relieved and started to chuckle. 

* * *

Snuffles felt like a bear caught with his paw in the honey pot. He hope His Jim not so mad he never give squeezing hugs anymore. 

_It will be okay, Bear_ Jimkitty nuzzled him. *He's very understanding of Snufflebears* Jimkitty followed Big WuffWuff back into the shadows. 

Sure enough an under control Jim Ellison appeared a few minutes later and picked Snuffles up. "Silly bear." 

Snuffles gots lots of kiss and squeezy hugs that night and knew he was forgiven. 

* * *

End Snufflenight by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
